College Life
by proudly4you
Summary: AU. Quinntana. Santana Lopez doesn't need anybody...right? She's quite happy with her get up and go, party lifestyle...but would a particular blonde be able to change her attitude? How far will Santana go for the hazel eyed, blonde bombshell?
1. Chapter 1

Hi All. I've had this chapter written for a while...I just forget to upload and stuff. I have way too many fics on the go at the moment, but it's all good. (: Head over to my page to see any other fics I've started.  
Reviews are greatly appreciated, because I need to know if anyone is actually reading this!

**Favourite-Follow-Review-Enjoy.**

* * *

Blonde haired, hazel eyed bombshell. I'm not sure of much today, because I have another killer hangover, but that I am sure of this. She's the most amazing, attractive person I've ever seen. I don't even know how I'm going to survive this semester..I mean if she's the lecturer...Wow. I wants to get me some of her.  
I was late to class, as per usual, she will get used to that and I walked in expecting to see good old Mr John Casus, but he was no where to be seen. In his place was this woman. She wasn't just a woman...she was the most beautiful human being I'd ever seen.

"And you are?" She asked after a moment of silence when I appeared in the doorway.  
"Uh-Uh, San-Santana Lopez." I replied. _Damn Lopez! Get your shit together!  
_"Do you often stutter, Miss Lopez?" Blue eyes, blonde hair, perfect figure. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders, with a simple braid in the fringe, she wore a pink sun dress and a pair of pale sandals. Everything just seemed simply perfect about her.  
"What happened to Mr Casus?" I regain myself, "He finally bite the dust, eh?" I smirk, walking towards my seat.  
"Actually, he did." She replied hesitantly.  
"Shit. No way," I reply sarcastically.  
"Miss Lopez!"  
"What?"  
"That's not appropriate. I am Miss Fabray. I'm your new Psychology lecturer."  
"So wait, I have hazel eyed, blonde bombshell for the rest of the year?"  
"I believe so. Now, carrying on with our work. The left hemisphere of the brain controls the right side of your body and vice versa for the right hemisphere..."

I didn't really hear anything else she said after that. I just stared the whole lesson at the perfect woman God had practically wrapped up and left on my front door step.

"Puck! Stop it! Get off me!" I giggled, throwing my hands up, hoping to smack Puckerman right in the face. We often had these little tackle fights. It was fun, until I'd had enough, that is.  
"Ouch!" _Yes! Success!  
_"I have to get ready," I say.  
"Where are you going tonight?" He sighed.  
"Out."  
"Out where?"  
"Will you get off my case, I'm a big girl, okay?"  
"Fine. Do you want me to pick you up when you're done?"  
"No. I'll get a taxi."  
"Santana, it's not safe for you to be going out like this all the time."  
"Leave me alone, Puckerman! I can look after myself. There's nothing wrong with really getting the whole college experience, right?" I winked, walking off to my room to gather my things for the night and change in to a sparkly, 'I'm getting wasted tonight' dress.  
Puck and I share an apartment with Brittany. We're all students at Estelle College, in New York. We live on campus, so it's easier to get to and from classes and stuff, not that I really care. Classes are just a side effect of the College clubs, bars and discounts. I'm just here for a good time, really.

"What do you think of Miss Fabray?" I ask Puck, pulling the zip of my dress up.  
"Yeah, she's alright, the Puckosaurus will bone here before the end of the year!" He laughed.  
"Yeah right!" I retort.  
"I bet you...My car that I have sex with her before you do!"  
"Are you for real right now?"  
"Course I am," He paused... "And if you lose, I get your room." I have the biggest room in our three bedroom apartment, and Puck's wanted it since we moved in.  
"You're on." I say, putting my last shoe on and heading towards the front door.

"Where can I tell Brittany you've gone?" Puck sighed, as he stands in the door frame watching me walk down the front steps.  
"Tell her I'll be at Marco's Bar." I yell, walking off towards the club.

"C'mon Fabray. You can do this. It's just one class today, you've got this!" I tried to talk myself into this, but really I've got no idea what I'm doing. I am scared out of my mind. This old guy, John died and I'm taking over his classes for the rest of the year. I've got Psychology, Chemistry and English. A weird mix of classes, but I'm good at them all.

All the students start to file into the lecture room, filling the seats and chatting amongst themselves.  
They're all speculating, wondering who I am.  
'PSYCHOLOGY' I write on the white board. I exhale sharply. _Here we go, Fabray._ I smooth my hands over my pink sun dress, and look down at the sandals I threw on when I realised I was about to leave the house without shoes at all.  
"Good morning, class." I say, creating a still silence throughout the room.  
I get a mix of 'good morning' and 'hello' as they all reply.  
"As I'm sure you're all aware, your past teacher Mr Casus has sadly left us and gone to a better place. I am very, very sorry for your loss. I am your new Psychology teacher. My name is Miss Fabray. I come from Lima, Ohio and I am very pleased to be here with you all through this journey of studying the human mind and all its bits and pieces."

The class went on for fifteen more minutes, and I felt more relaxed...That was until an extremely attractive Latino was standing in my door. I've never been attracted to girls, I went to school with a lesbian...It's not like I'm completely against homosexuality, I've just never experienced it. Until that day. She was...out of this world. Her shiny, black hair was ruffled over her bare shoulders, a black tank top covering half of the indecencies of her upper body. It really was just covering her boobs; leaving her shoulders, stomach and almost her entire chest region exposed, but in that moment I did not mind.  
Her black leather pants were met at the ankle by a pair of studded high heeled boots and she wore this ridiculous smirk across her face. She looked like a devil...walking straight up the stairs of hell.

_Crap! I need to say...something...anything!  
_"And you are?" I asked, hoping my breath would even a little and my blush would die down.  
"Uh-Uh, San-Santana Lopez." She replied. _Santana?! She's even got a hot name!_  
"Do you often stutter, Miss Lopez?" I ask, trying to clearly outline who's in charge here.  
"What happened to Mr Casus?" She asks, "He finally bite the dust, eh?" her smirk returned to her face, as she took her seat.  
"Actually, he did." I replied hesitantly.  
"Shit. No way," Came the sarcastic response.  
"Miss Lopez!"  
"What?"  
"That's not appropriate. I am Miss Fabray. I'm your new Psychology lecturer."  
"So wait, I have hazel eyed, blonde bombshell for the rest of the year?" _She thinks I'm a hazel eyed blonde bombshell?!_  
"I believe so. Now, carrying on with our work. The left hemisphere of the brain controls the right side of your body and vice versa for the right side." This lesson was going to be harder than I thought...

My phone buzzed in my hand, I looked down at it as I walked home.  
Incoming call: Sam Evans.  
What was Sam calling me for? I spoke to him this morning.  
"Sam?" I say, answering the phone.  
"Hey Quinn, how was your first day?" He asked me.  
"Good, I'm just walking home now. How was your day?"  
"Pretty good. How do you find your classes? I didn't see you in the staff room today." He sounded worried.  
"Yeah, I only had one class today. Psychology. After that I just spent the rest of the day in my office, trying to catch up a little bit. I've got to look at what my students were working on before I got here...Kind of boring, but it's all part of the job I suppose." I laugh.  
"Yes, well...My office is down the hall if you ever get bored or need someone to talk to," he says.  
"Thanks Sam, that's really sweet."  
"Quinn?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"Love you too, buddy." I say, hanging up.

Sam had graduated with me and we went through College together...never thought he'd be a teacher though. He was very anti college and only went because his parents forced him too. They'd finally saved enough money and didn't want to waste a cent of it.  
We had a good time, dated for a little while but now we're just like brother and sister. I love Sam to pieces and I think I'd die without him, he is my saviour...And I get to see his cute brother and sister...They're so adorable.  
When we were in High School he was the quarter back of the football team and I was the Head Cheerleader, so we automatically clicked. We dated all through high school, on and off...The corridors would part like the Red Sea when we walked through.  
Then things took a turn for the worst...There was this other boy, Finn Hudson...He was also quarter back of the football team for a period of time, and I also dated him.  
One night, Finn and I were together and instead of cooling off when I usually did, I kept going.  
All through high school I was preaching abstinence. I was a model student, boys never got more than making out...not even a little 'Something – something'.  
Now I know it's no excuse, but I was drunk off wine coolers and I felt fat that day so I let Finn have sex with me. He told me to 'trust him', when it came time to stop...so I wouldn't get pregnant...Thinking 'trust me' was a good form of birth control is the second biggest regret I have.  
The biggest regret was giving my baby girl, Beth, up for adoption.  
I fell pregnant and I went through with the pregnancy. My popularity status was thrown to the gutter and the only thing I had going for me was Glee Club. Coach Sylvester kicked me off the Cheerios and everybody I knew outside of Glee stopped talking to me.  
I wasn't even supposed to be in the Glee Club, but Sam and Finn both were so I went to be a good girlfriend and support which ever one I was with at the time.  
I lost everything that year, my body, my popularity, my family, Sam, Finn and I almost lost my education. It was the scariest year of my life...But, I think even with both of the regrets that I hold today, I still wouldn't change a thing. Getting pregnant was an experience for me, it opened my eyes and it bought an amazing little girl into the world.  
I get to see Beth every few weeks, and she calls me when she needs to...It's turned into a open adoption, I changed it legally with the help of Mercedes, my best friend-turned-lawyer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi all, thanks for reviews and follows!_  
_This chapter brings Brittany more in to it, for that reviewer who asked why I tagged Brittany. _  
_For clarification, Santana any anybody who graduated with her (ie. Puck, Brittany) would all be about 21 and Quinn and anybody who graduated with her (ie. Sam and Mercedes) would all be about 30ish. _  
_What do you guys think about Bram? Was thinking to maybe add Blaine in as Sam's boyfriend, but this story is for you guys, so please review and let me know: Bram or no Bram. _  
_I need reviews to keep going. And I especially need you to vote on the Bram situation, because I don't know if I should do it or not. _  
_Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope this chapter lives up to expectations and what not. _

* * *

"Santana, wake up!" Brittany's leaning over me, looking into my eyes like she's looking for lost treasure or something.  
"I'm awake..." I mumble.  
"You were out all night last night!" She screams at me, pacing the room.  
"So what?" I ask, not raising my voice at all.  
"Santana, you're killing yourself!"  
"No, I'm not. I'm fine. Really."  
"You're not fine! Look at you!"  
"You know...I would, if I could stand up." I giggle.

"San, this isn't funny!" She stops pacing and runs her fingers through her hair.  
"Okay." I say.  
"I want you to stop drinking every single night."  
"No. That's unfair of you to ask that of me. You're not my mother. I can handle myself, Brittany."  
"Santana, I know I'm not your mother..." Her voice drops, "It's just, I am really worried about you."

"Why?"  
"You know why. Ever since the accident, you've been out of control."  
"No, I haven't. I don't even think about the accident any more. It's done, over. There's nothing I can do about it now..."  
"You know that's not what I mean. What I mean is, you're drinking to make the feelings, caused by the accident to go away. Santana, I know what you're like. You really are killing yourself. You've gotten drunk every night for the past four weeks. How long do you think your liver is going to last before it's had enough?" _Is she seriously going there right now?_  
"You're not a doctor. Leave me alone...Or get me an aspirin. Either one would be appreciated right now." I say, looking around for the rest of my clothes.  
"I can't believe you're acting like this, Santana."  
"Oh, don't sound so disappointed...How did I get home last night?"  
"Rachel bought you. I went looking for you, but you were no where to be seen. I called her and she went out with her body guard and found you. Santana, you weren't even concious when she found you."  
"Big deal. I pass out all the time."  
"That's not good for your brain!" She screams.  
I clutch the side of my head in agony and lie back down on the couch, "Neither is you screaming at me."  
"Whatever. We have a Physics lecture in one hour. You better be there." She placed two aspirin and glass of water on the table in front of me, grabbed her keys and walked out the front door.

Rachel is a broad-way star, her body guard goes everywhere with her, they're inseparable. She's dating Jesse St James...He was our competition when we were in the High School Glee Club.  
Rachel's birth mother; Shelby Corcoran made Jesse hang out with Rachel and start dating her, so that Rachel would find out that Shelby is her real mother. Shelby gave Rachel to her two gay dads the day she was born, without even getting a hug.  
After Rachel found out about Shelby, Jesse was already in love with Rachel and they continued dating on and off and now they're together full time.  
I needed to call Rachel and thank her for bringing me home safely.

"Rachel," I say into the phone.  
"Santana, you're awake?" She asked.  
"Yes...Brittany's the one to thank for that."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I've seen better days...Look, thanks for bringing me home last night. I'm sure you man handled me, and I probably hated you for it then...but thanks." I say.  
"I didn't man handle you, Santana. My bodyguard did...and you weren't even awake for half of it. Santana, you need to stop doing this to yourself."  
"Not you, too. I just got a lecture from Brittany about the same thing. Honestly, I'm fine."  
"Santana, you're not fine and we are all in this together...We are all here for you and we are all trying to help you, but you keep pushing us away. You need to get help, Santana."  
"No. I don't. Don't try and tell me what I need. I am fine."  
"Look, I'm sorry...But, Santana...You need to let someone in."  
"Well, it's not going to happen. I'm sorry. Goodbye Rachel, thanks for last night." With that I end the call and throw my phone back onto the couch beside me.

The aspirin starts to kick in and I stand up and head towards the shower.  
"Need to let some in...What is she talking about?" I mutter.

I have a quick shower, washing all the muck from last night off of me, washing my hair and shaving my legs.

"I'm home!" Puck calls out, slamming the front door behind him.  
"In the bathroom!" I call out, listening to the footsteps walking towards me.  
"How are you, party princess?" He winks.  
"Stop staring at my boobs, Puckerman. You can't have them." I reply, wrapping a towel around my chest.  
"I wasn't...Actually, yes I was. Anyway, figured out how to get Miss Fabray into bed with you yet?"  
"Maybe I have..." I say.  
"Or maybe you haven't and you don't even know her first name..."  
"How do you know her first name?!" I exclaim.  
"Oh you know...I have my ways."  
"What is it then?"  
"Quinn."  
"No way, that's so hot." _Quinn. Quinn Fabray. I want me a piece of Quinn Fabray._  
"What if she's totally not even leaning towards lesbian and won't have sex with a girl?"  
"Then you win by default and you have to live with that for the rest of your life." I reply.  
"I won't win by default, I'll just fuck her before you!" He poked his tongue out.

"Fuck off, Puckerman." I spat.  
"Don't like the sound of losing, do we?"  
"I said fuck off."

Puckerman walked off in defeat to his own room, while I unwrapped the towel from my naked body and dressed into a pair of red skinny jeans and a black tank top. My head is still sore, and I don't dare to even try and eat breakfast. That won't stay down for long.  
Instead, I walk to the kitchen and drink a disgusting Hydralyte juice. Those things gross me out so much. Puck enters the lounge room, "Are you going to your lectures today?"  
"Britt was pretty mad this morning, said I had to be at the Physics lecture...So I'll go to that one. I honestly don't even know what other lectures I have today." I shrug and gulp down a large glass of water, to follow the absolutely gross Hydralyte.  
"San, you need to clean up your act."  
"No, I don't. Fuck off. Okay? I don't need you coming in here and telling me what's 'Best for me', because you've got no idea! You can't tell me what's best for me! It's all bullshit! What's best for me is drinking. Brittany was right, I drink to make the bad feelings go away! I can't live with those feelings, you've got no fucking idea!" I scream at him, until I start screaming Spanish I know he wont understand, "No me gusta!"  
"Santana, calm down!" I lunge at him with a clenched fist, swinging at his face, but he ducks and I stumble forward, tears falling down my face and still yelling in Spanish.  
He grabs my waist from behind, when I tried to turn around and swing at him again.  
"It's okay," He says in a calm voice.  
"No! It's not okay!" I scream. I fall into his arms, causing us to both crumble on to the floor. He rocks me back and forth until I start to calm down a little bit, neither one of us says anything. I start to breath slower and sit up straighter.  
"Better?" He asks me, looking deep into my eyes, like Brittany was this morning.  
"Yeah," I sniffle, "Sorry about that..."  
"Santana, it's okay, I get that sometimes you have to cry...Crying is healthy. Drinking every night is not. Stay home with me tonight? We can get a couple of movies, order pizza." He raises an eyebrow at me, and I just shrug.

"I'm not making any promises." I say, standing up with wobbly legs.  
"San," He groans.  
"I need to do my make up," I say, walking to my bedroom.


End file.
